Laptop of doom
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what would happen if the Internet sucked you in? Well for the life of three unfortunate girls, that is what happened. And now they've got to do the chunin exams? Not just that, they plan on twisting the lines on Naruto?
1. Laptop of doom

**Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if the internet sucked you in? Well, for the life of three unfortunate girls, that is what just happened. But this all happened when they were watching their favourite TV show. Naruto! And now they've got to go through the chunin exams? And what's this? They plan to destroy the story of Naruto into their own twisted story? Read and find out! XD**

A young 13year old girl, grabbed her laptop and ran downstairs. She nearly tripped when a small orange cat walked in front of her. She jumped over it and ran into the living room and grabbed a seat next to two other girls.

The girl that grabbed the laptop had long, pin straight golden blond hair that had small ringlets at the end. Her hazel eyes were on her laptop as she opened and then switched it on. She was wearing a blood red tank top that had not sleeves and just went above her petite stomach, just above her bellybutton. She also wore black mini shorts. She also had black plimsolls on with red laces.

"Hurry up Kire!" the girl on her left asked the girl with the laptop.

Kire, the girl with the laptop smiled, revealing two adorable dimples.

"I'm nearly there, Amanda"

Amanda, the girl on her left, had short platinum blond hair that was spiked up like a pixy. Her blue eyes sparkled as Kire clicked on Youtube. Amanda was wearing a dark blue hoodie with luminous orange skinny jeans with blue sneakers.

The girl on the other side of Kire had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders she also had light brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless button up green shirt with skinny blue jeans with green sneakers.

"Hurry up Kire! I cant wait!" the girl with brown hair said.

"I'm nearly there Jessica" Kire answered back.

Kire clicked on one of the Naruto episodes, the one where the written test was about to start for the chunin exams.

All three girls squealed as Kire pressed click on the title. They waited for it to load.

L

**20 minutes later**

"HURRY UP!" the girls screamed at the laptop.

The laptop fell back because Kire moved by accident, making it drop to the ground. There was a loud bang, followed by a pop.

"Eh…that didn't sound too good…" Kire said with a scared face.

"Uh-huh…" Amanda and Jessica said in union.

Kire looked down to see that her laptop had a blank screen.

"Aw man! My moms going to kill me!" Kire screeched, picking up the broken laptop. She set it back on her lap and tapped the side of it. "Come on, start…" she whispered.

"START! GOD DAMN IT!" Amanda and Jessica said in union, bonking the laptop from each side.

All of a sudden, the computer screen lit up, going into a blinding light.

"Oh shizzle" they all said in union.

The light grew brighter and brighter, making them look away from the screen to protect their eyes.

When Kire looked away, she could see her cat staring at her with a smirk on its face, as if to say _'that's what you get for almost standing on me'_

"You!" Kire yelled, pointing at the cat. "You did this! Didn't you!"

"Kire! Yelling and blaming a cat ain't gonna get us anywhere-" Jessica's voice faded as the bright light engulfed them.

L

"Oh, this is _not_ happening" Kire said with crossed legs and arms. "Just what the hell is this!"

The three girls were falling down a dark place, they didn't know what it was or how they got there.

Kire's eye twitched with irritation as she watched Amanda and Jessica argue over nothing.

"Oh yeah! Well…at least I'm not dumb!" Amanda shot at her.

"Huh, you mean _you're_ a dumb blond"

Kire perked up at the and pulled out a pen.

"Du-mb bl-ond…" she whispered as she writ it down on her hand. "…I've got to use that sometime…" she muttered.

Amanda snorted. "That is _so_ old!"

"Oh…" Kire whispered, now rubbing the two words of her hand.

"Oh yeah! Well you're a-""-Girls!" Kire screamed, looking down.

"What!" Jessica and Amanda screamed back.

"Look!" Kire pointed down, there was an incredible white light, getting closer and closer to them.

"Oh Shi-"

**Please review! ^.^ I did this purely out of boredom, and I also would wonder what would happen if my friends went into the Naruto world, so yes, these are real people who DO act like this and are serious Naruto fans.**


	2. welcome to Konoha

-Thump-

All three girls land on a wooden floor, Kire on the bottom, Jessica in the middle and Amanda on top, like a dog pile.

"Ugh…get your…fat asses off of me…" Kire wheezed out.

Amanda groaned and rolled of the top and hit the floor, face first onto the floor. Jessica copied her but caught herself with her hands.

"What just happened?" they asked, dazed and confused.

"Ahem…" a voice said. "…Who are you?" the voice was obviously male, but it had a high ring to it. "And why did you fall through the ceiling?" the voice added.

Amanda and Jessica sat up like a vampire would do when coming out a coffin.

"We've come to suck your blood, that's why" they joked.

"Shut the hell up…" Kire said, sitting up as she rubbed the side of her head. "…Where's my damn cat?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer her, Jessica and Amanda squealed like hungry fan girls. "IT'S NARUTO!" they squealed again then glomped a boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"H-how'd you know my name?" the boy asked.

The was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and had bright blond hair and bright blue eyes, he also had these whisker type things going across his cheeks. He also looked very nervous with the two girls clinging to his arms.

"Hey! A little help here!" Kire yelled at her two friends. They didn't listen to her, they just giggle as they stared at Naruto dreamily. Kire growled "Two good for nothin' friends…" she muttered as she got up.

When she stood up, she popped her bones. "Ok, just where the hell are we?" she asked.

"You're in Konoha, are you going to be taking the chunin exams too?" a female voice asked.

"Huh?" Kire looked up to see a pink headed girl with green eyes dressed in different shades of pink. Kire freaked out and pointed at her. "WHAT THE HELL! SAKURA!" she screamed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Sakura screamed back in fright.

Kire cleared her voice. "Excuse me…" she said. "…It's just that I am psychic and I can see your every thought, and it's about-" Jessica and Amanda bonked Kire over the head, making her fall down.

"-LIER!" they screamed in union.

"Ow…" Kire whines. "…What was that for! I really did know what she was thinking! Honest!"

"Really?" Sakura said.

Kire grinned and said. "You were thinking about molesting Sasuke later"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, going bright red.

"See! I told you!" Kire said as Jessica and Amanda fell to the floor with laughter.

"Who are you?" a husky voice asked. "You don't seem like you're from around here"

"Yes we are!" Jessica said, jumping back up. "We've come for the chunin exams!"

Amanda and Kire glared at her before pinning her to the ground. "What the hell are you thinking!" they both growled in a hushed whisper.

"Aw! Come on! If this is a dream, I want to make the most of it!" Jessica whined.

Kire sat up. "You know, she's got a point"

"Yeah, but we ain't got any papers!" Amanda pointed out.

"Oh, that's a very good point too…" Kire said.

Jessica grinned. "Already taken care of…"

"Fine! But if we get into trouble! I'm holding you responsible!" Kire and Amanda said in union.

"Ahem…" the voice said again.

"Ok, this is what's going on-" Kire started.

"-SASUKE!" Amanda and Jessica yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

"Oh boy…" Kire said, slapping her forehead.

Jessica gasped and ran in front of Sasuke, she poked his hair. She gasped again. "It moved…" she whispered.

"Duh, it's because it's a cockatoo" Amanda said, walking over to Sasuke and pulling his hair.

"Don't touch me" was all he said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke's got hair issues" Amanda said.

Kire sighed out heavily before grinning. "We're here to take the chunin exams, 'nough said" she said coolly.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" boomed a loud voice. "It's time to begin."

Kire, Jessica and Amanda jumped 5 feet in the air then spun round to find the source of the voice. It was a man that had loads of scars on his head and wore a bandana. Behind him was some other ninja.

"I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy."

People stared at him with fear and wide eyes, Jessica and Amanda were whispering about his head. "I dare you to pull it off…" Amanda dared Jessica.

"I bet she wont do it" Kire said. "He'll bite her before she gets the chance"

"I'll say this once so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without permission of your proctor and even then, the use of fatal force-"

"-Dude, get on with it!" Jessica whined. "Your boring me to sleep!"

Ibiki chuckled. "A Konoha ninja eh, well to make it simple for you. If you cheat in this test, or fight without permission, there is an immediate fail! Now, if you're all ready, hand over your paper work, and in return you'll each be given a number, this will determine where you will sit. Then we'll begin the written test when you're all seated."

Jessica's face dropped. "W-written test?"

Kire smirked. "Remember, you wanted to do this" she said in a sing song voice.

Jessica glared at Kire. "I can do this! Just let me go get our numbers fist…" she said, walking off.

**

* * *

**

I know, pretty lame chapter. Please review! XD


	3. Hello Innerself!

Jessica, Amanda and Kire took their seats, Amanda sat next to Naruto. Jessica sat next to Sasuke and Kire sat next to a redhead (AKA, Gaara). They were all grinning as their proctor said. "…Begin!" well, Amanda and Jessica were.

**

* * *

**

Backflash

"_Konoha Ninja?" Kire repeated. "How are we Konoha ninja?" she asked no one in particularly. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said, coming back from getting his number._

"_Uh…" Kire was speechless._

_Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Around your neck, a headband, but I have to say, I've never seen you around the village" he eyed them wearily. Kire looked down, there was indeed a headband around her neck, how strange, she didn't recall owning or getting a headband._

"_Hey, I've got one two" Amanda said, touching the headband around her waist. _

_Sasuke snorted. "It's like you've never seen your own headband, damn ass" he said._

_Kire and Amanda glared at him. "Shut up!" they said in union._

_Sasuke turned his back on them. "Or what?" he said, snobbishly._

_Kire grinned. "I know more than you'll ever" she said darkly._

_Sasuke snorted again. "Not worth my time…" with that, he walked away._

"_Oi! Amanda! Kire! I've got our numbers!" Jessica said, running in their direction. Kire and Amanda turned around to grin at her. "Here…" Jessica handed them to them._

"_How did you get'em?" Amanda asked._

_Jessica's grin widened. "I handed them our homework, they didn't even look at it! And I thought ninja's were smart!"_

_They laughed. "Well…" Kire said, sighing. "…I've got number three, I'd better go grab my seat then" _

_The three girls nodded and went to grab their seats._

**Backflash over!**

**

* * *

**

Kire's P.O.V

I was grinning like a mad man set on the lose, I was sitting next to him. Suna's demon. Sabaku no Gaara. I sighed, looking down at the paper down in front of me. I knew the final question, so why should I care if I do anything? Then it clicked! I know! I can ask Amanda for the answers! She may hate, and always fail a test, but she knows how to cheat without getting caught.

I grinned to myself again and pulled out my red phone.

**

* * *

**

Jessica's P.O.V

I stared at Naruto, I stared and stared and…stared. Naruto was shaking, but I think it was from the test that me. Or was it? I continued to stare, unblinking. Naruto glanced at me, nervously. Next to him, I seen Hinata staring at Naruto. Good for her! But I shall win this staring contest!

"H-hello…" Naruto said, still nervous.

I squealed. He talked to me! _The_ Naruto talked to _me_! I cant believe it! Something wet dripped down from my mouth-wait! Something wet? Hmm…must be drooling. Meh, he wont mind. "Hello, Naruto-kun" I breathed.

Naruto crinkled his nose, did my breath smell? Hmm…I've not brushed in the last two days…meh, he wont mind.

Something vibrated in my pocket, I blinked as a theme tune started to play. My theme tune. I laughed nervously.

'_SILENCE! I KILL YOU!'_ my theme tune screamed loudly, crap. It made most of the people in the room jump and look over at me. I felt glares boring holes into the back of me.

I laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll handle it!" I yelled, earning more people to glare at me. I heard a giggle, wait! I know that giggle! Jessica! I shook my head and brought by phone out. I had a text, it was from Kire. I flicked my phone up and read the text.

'_What's the answer?'_ I read in my head.

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone, and _accidentally_, dropping my pencil. "Oops…oh my, let me pick it back up" I said with no tone in my voice. I smiled as I stood, taking peeks at some ones paper. I grinned as I quickly turned away, picking up the pencil and them sitting back down.

I then sent the text back to Kire.

**

* * *

**

Kire's P.O.V

I rattled my fingers along the table, my head rested in my hand and my face was black and expressionless. I wonder if she's got any answers. Hmm…I wonder how Jessica's doing, she usually has a breakdown by now. Meh, oh well.

"Stop it" a deep voice growled at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked to my left, I grinned, Gaara was looking at me! Stop it! I'm not going into fan girl mode! Or am I…? He was glaring at me, anger boiling in his mint blue eyes. Such, pretty eyes. His glare deepened and my grin widened.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

He growled again and sent me one of his famous death glares. "You know what…" he growled in his deep, raspy voice.

"You know what I what?" I said, obviously confusing him. His face said it all, it was cute, like a lost puppy. I don't think he likes being confused. He glared at me.

"What're you up to woman?" he growled dangerously.

"NO TALKING!" the proctor yelled, making me jump and bang my knees of the desk.

"HE STARTED IT!" I yelled, pointing at Gaara.

Gaara's head spun round to glare at me. "Don't start something you cant finish" he growled under his breath.

I stuck my tongue out at him, he started ignoring me, looking away and using an…eye? Eww!

"Can I poke it?" I asked, already leaning forward.

"No…" Gaara snapped.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" the proctor yelled again, once again, banging my knee of the desk. Damn, I bruise easily. Gaara smirked. I glared at him, and to think I've got a crush on the guy! Meh, I'll get over it…

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. My ringtone went off after it.

'_Everywhere we go! Bitches always know! That Charlie-'_ I quickly flipped my phone open, hoping that no one had heard me. I thought wrong, I was getting weird stairs from everyone in the class. Heh…heh…Oops…

"What's your name?" the proctor asked me.

I gulped. "Kire…Kire Utada" I said.

"Well…Mrs. Utada, I would very much apreciate it if you would…shut the hell up!" Ibiki yelled at me.

Wow…are they allowed to do that? Wait! He just told me to shut up! I glared at his face, or should I say, scared face?

"Yes…Ibiki-_san_" I mocked. He glared at me and then looked away, trying to forget I was there. Jerk.

**

* * *

**

Jessica's P.O.V

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" I chanted, over and over again. It wasn't so much to annoy him, it was fun saying his name because I was _actually_ here! But I do hope it's not a dream. Then…my plans will all be destroyed. I laughed like a mad man in my head, oh yes, I shall destroy, I shall destroy everything! Muhahahahahah-cough-cough-

'_**We shall destroy all the ramen stands in the whole world!'**_ a strange, yet, random voice said. I raised an eyebrow.

'_And who might you be?'_ I asked.

'_**Your inner-'**_

'_-gasp- Are you my inner demon! No wonder I've always found it hard to be a good kid!'_

'_**Shut up and let me answer you evil wench!'**_

'…'

'_**Ok, where was I? Ok yeah, I'm your inner fan-girl! MUHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

'…'

'_**Aren't you happy? You've got me!'**_

'_So…I'm a lunatic?'_

'_**Pretty much'**_

'…'

'_**Hello?'**_

'_Ellow poppet'_

'_**You well got that of pirates of the carbine! COPY RIGHT! I'M TELLING!'**_ I heard a door slam in my head…THE HELL?

"Ok…" I said.

"Jessica?" Sasuke's voice said.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him. "Can I help you?" I batted my eyelashes.

Sasuke turned away in disgust. "Get lost…" he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well you did say my name"

"Hn…no I didn't…" I grinned, reached out and pulled his hair. "HEY!" he yelled standing up, his chair scraping on the ground, making a loud screeching noise, like when someone scraps their nails down the blackboard.

I winced and raised my hand. "Ibiki-san, Sasuke's trying to rape me" I said, pretending that I was about to cry.

Ibiki glared at Sasuke. "Is this true, Uchiha?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed. "N-no! I would never do something so disgusting! Especially to her!" he said pointing at me.

I let out a fake cry. "A-are you saying that we're through?" I said, fake tears falling down my face.

"What! No!" Sasuke yelled, blushing more.

"So you still love me?" I said, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Sasuke yelled again, going even more redder.

"So…you don't love me?" I cried out again.

"No!"

"Boo!" I heard Kire and Amanda boo Sasuke. "You jerk! Breaking the poor girls heart!" they yelled. People around the room started to boo Sasuke after.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ino said in union. "HE DOESN'T LOVE HER! HE LOVES ME!" the screamed.

I let out another cry. "Are you trying to steal my fiancé away from me?"

Their eyes went wide as their heads spun round to look at Sasuke. "S-she's your fiancé?"

"HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled at them.

I raised an eyebrow and waved him off. "I don't need you anyway…" I looked around the room, my eyes landing on Lee, he looked up at me. "…besides, I've got my eyes on the prise" I winked at Lee, he blushed and just stared at me. I giggled and waved at him. "Hello my Lee-bear!"

He blushed deeper and looked away. I shrugged it off. "Lets just get back to this damn test…" I said, eyeing the horrible looking piece of paper in front of me.

"Yes…" Ibiki said. "…lets"

I grinned as everyone went back to doing the test. I pulled my phone out and dialled Kire's number.

Her phone went off, sending a shrieking noise to erupt from her direction.

**

* * *

**

Please review! There is going to be more Gaara in the next chapter -wink-


	4. Wellthis is strange

**Kire's P.O.V**

"Oh shizzle!" I yelled as my phone went of, vibrating in my pocket, followed by my ringtone.

'_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_

_Banana phone!_

_I've got this feeling_

_So appealing_

_For us to get together and sing-'_

I flipped my phone up and screamed into it. "WHAT!" I could hear Amanda in the background singing the rest of the lyrics of my ringtone. Is she mocking me? Nah, she probably likes the tune…

"Kire!" Jessica's voice squealed.

My eye twitched. "Yes, Jessica?" I asked, calmly, too calmly.

"Guess what!" she squealed again.

I glared at my desk. "I don't feel like guessing…" I looked up in the direction of Gaara. He was watching -glaring at- me. I shook my head.

"Wait for it…" she said. "…I'VE GOT AN INNER FAN-GIRL!" she yelled, she didn't need the phone to do that. I could hear her one thousand miles away.

I growled into the phone. "Yeah, and I see dead people!" I snapped the phone shut, fuming.

"Are you quite finished?" Ibiki asked, or…growled.

"Yes" I snapped at him. I shook my head and closed my eyes, resting my head on the desk. Maybe I could catch some z's.

**

* * *

**

Some time later

"_Hmm…" I said. "…very…interesting…" the strangest thing was happening. Here I was, floating above my body. I could actually see my body below me, as well as everyone else in the class. It was like a strange dream. I looked round to see Jessica and Amanda talking to Naruto and Sasuke. Well, Amanda was whispering to Naruto about something and Jessica was annoying the hell out've Sasuke. I could hear her voice._

"_So this one time I went into the shop, I asked the person who sells things if they had any chocolate bars. And do you know what he said to me?"_

"_-Shut up and get the hell out" Sasuke answered blankly, not really paying attention._

_Jessica gasped. "How'd you know!"_

"_Oh, I don't know, it's call common sense!" Sasuke snapped. I rolled my eyes and floated over to them, floating down to Jessica. I seen her shiver. Wonder why…_

"_Jessica?" I said, wondering if she could hear me. _

_Jessica shivered. "Is it me or does it feel like I'm being watched"_

"_Hn…moron…" Sasuke said, closing his eyes and then reopening them, revealing the infamous sharingan__**(A/N:I did spell that right, right?)**__. He looked at me, his eyes going wide. His eyes then flashed to my body and then back to me._

"_The hell…" I heard him say._

"_What? What did you see!" Jessica asked._

_I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke and started making faces at him. Mocking him. He glared at me. Did he actually see me? Yeah, and just to piss him off further, I floated up onto his desk and started to do the thriller dance of Michael Jackson. He glared at me. "ducks head, ducks head!" I sang, still doing the thriller dance._

"_Get off my desk" he growled in a whisper. _

"_Make me" I sang again, now I was doing the moon walk._

_Sasuke growled further, jumping up and yelling. "GET OFF MY DESK!" I almost shit myself, I jumped so high._

I jumped, banging my knees off the desk. Damn, why do I keep doing that! I looked around. "Aw!" I whined, pouting, I wanted to annoy Sasuke some more! The it hit me, I could feel holes burning into the back of my head. I laughed nervously, robotically looking round. Sasuke was still standing there, rage shown visible in his eyes. Oh crap. Wait a minute! "Did that just happen?" I asked myself, frowning slightly.

"Alright!" Ibiki said. "Times up!"

I groaned and hit my head off the table, meh, might as well go to sleep for this part. It's so boring!

**

* * *

**

What? Like, two hours later?

"Kire…" a buzzing voice said.

"Meh…" I mumbled. "…I don't like butterscotch…"

"KIRE!" a voice screamed, making my eyes flash open and jump up with fright.

"I'm awake!" I said groggily.

Jessica and Amanda were watching me with risen eyebrows and their hands on their hips. "Amanda! Jessica!" I said excitedly. "You'll never guess what!"

Jessica and Amanda looked at each other before saying "go on" in perfect union.

I squealed. "I'm a ghost!"

Their faces went blank. "How much coffee do you think she's had?" Amanda whispered to Jessica. Jessica shrugged. "Beats me" she said.

I glared at them and said. "no, no, no! When you were talking to Sasuke about your chocolate bar adventure! I fell asleep and, poof, I was hovering over my body! And then Sasuke caught me doing the thriller on his desk and, and, and-"

Jessica slapped me across the face. "-snap out of it woman!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" I whined.

She glared at me. "I was telling the truth about having an inner fan girl, but you don't see me complaining now, do you?" she said, proving her point.

I sighed in defeat. "I'll prove it somehow!"

Amanda crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, if you two are both finished, we need to get to out next test, it's off to the forest of death!" she pointed out the…broken window? When did that happen? Oh well… huh? I looked around the class, where did everyone go? Did I sleep that long? Meh, who cares?

**

* * *

**

Outside the forest of death

"KIRE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" a voice boomed, making me bolt up straight and scream out.

"I'M AWAKE!"

Jessica slapped me then started shaking me. "why are you always asleep!" she yelled.

I laughed nervously. "I duno"

Amanda walked into view. "come on girls! Anko said for us to start, everyone's already got a head start"

I blinked "I've missed a lot, haven't I" I said.

"Yup" Jessica and Amanda said in union.

I rolled my eyes. "OK!" I said, pointing up at the two large gates that lead into the forest of death. "ONWARD!"

Amanda and Jessica threw blank stares at me, before bonking me over the head.

* * *

This is…creepy…so very creepy. No, eerie is the right word. Here we were, in the middle of some godforsaken forest. Actually, it was more a swamp, the trees were tall and leaned in together, so there was very little light. The ground was muddy and green. There were loads of dark green vines that looked oddly like snakes… hmm…

"So, how're we going to get a scroll?" I asked in a bored tone.

"OK, if we're quick enough, we'll have enough time to steal a scroll from those dumb brats. What're their names again?" a voice said, catching my attention. I quickly glanced back at Amanda and Jessica, they had heard the voice too. My eyes narrowed as I crouched down beside a bush and peaked through it.

There were three figures, all dressed in brown coloured clothes. I could see their headband perfectly, they were from the cloud village. They were all huddled in a circle, and guess what… their scroll was laid out…behind them! I mean, who would do that?

I shook my head and walked through the bush as quietly as I could. I then slowly walked over to the scroll and picked it up. I then looked back at the ninja, idiots, they were still planning their attack. I sighed and walked away.

When I walked back through the bush, Amanda and Jessica gave me a shocked expression. "You…stole a scroll…" Jessica mumbled, pointing at the scroll in my hand.

"Got that right, and it's a heaven scroll, the one we need. So, I suggest we head toward that tower place…" I muttered, heading off in a random direction.

"Uh…Kire…it's this way…" Amanda said.

I quickly turned round and walked another way "I meant to that" I said.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update!

**Please review! **


End file.
